


I like your silence; the more it shows off your wonder.

by Kaesteranya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do. You can always opt to <i>let me walk on my own</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like your silence; the more it shows off your wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days)[**31_days**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=31_days) theme for January 25, 2008

“Do _not_ stand so close to me.”

  
“I don’t have a choice.”

  
“You do. You can always opt to _let me walk on my own_.”

  
“You’re going to get sick. Who’s going to make me bento if you get sick?”

  
“IT’S ALWAYS ABOUT YOUR STOMACH, ISN’T IT?”

  
“…Loud.”

  
“DOUMEKIIIII STOP BEING AN INSUFFERABLE IDIOT—”

  
“And now, you’re flailing.”

  
Watanuki only flailed around a little more and let out a string of garbled words that, if taken down with a digital word processor, would have been tantamount to something like someone randomly keyboard smashing. Doumeki did his usual in response – that was, to say, he simply lifted one finger up to near his head and started cleaning out his ear, or maybe pushing the wax in a little deeper so that he could dampen out at least a little bit of all the noise Watanuki was making. That, predictably, led to Watanuki flailing and verbally keyboard smashing a little more…

  
…At least until Doumeki simply took matters into his own hands and reached out an arm, took Watanuki by the waist and shoved him a little more underneath the shade of his umbrella, and, by extension, closer to his person. Doumeki was rewarded for his efforts with the sight of Watanuki blushing several attractive shades of red and completely shutting up. It was unfortunate that he decided to spoil it with a smirk and another Doumeki-ish comment.

  
“You really _are_ a lot better when you’re quiet.”

  
Watanuki proceeded to throttle Doumeki all the way to Yuuko’s shop. He was successful, in varying degrees.  



End file.
